


Taking Command Book 1

by CrimsonKykux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, TFA - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKykux/pseuds/CrimsonKykux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the most powerful men in the First Order compete for power. But this power play not only has taken over their lives, but their hearts as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story is an AU. It is also published on Wattpad by me under the name 'HalfBloodRen'. It is book one in a two book series ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Command Book 1

_Kylo Ren Pov_

I've done it. I've split from it all. The Jedi, my family, and the Light Side. I've joined the First Order and will help them rid the galaxy of the Jedi and those who support the resistance. 

Supreme Leader Snoke told me to fly to the planet Tatooine once I had destroyed Luke's fledgling order, so now I sit, in a run down, crime ridden cantina in Mos Eisley waiting for one of Snoke's other subordinates. 

It's miserable here. It's hot, the sand gets everywhere, and there is a shortage of clean water and the food is better left unspoken. I've already injured some petty thugs who endeavored to relieve me of my saber. 

I see someone walk in who definitely isn't a local. He's tall, ginger, clean cut, trim, and in a military uniform coupled with a black great coat. You don't see that on many desert planets in the Outer Rim. He catches my eye. 

He's young. Probably my age, early to mid twenties. He has a look of arrogance and someone who is used to things going his way. He looks around the cantina with a scrutinizing stare, obviously displeased with what he sees. Then he heads towards my table. 

"I'm General Hux ," he informs me brusquely when he sits down at my table. 

"I'm assuming the Supreme Leader sent you, and that's why you've invited yourself to sit with me?" I reply, staring him down. That's an advantage of wearing a helmet. 

"Yes. Are you Kylo Ren?" He looks skeptical, bordering on disdainful. 

"Who wants to know?" I reply coolly. My hand goes down to my lightsaber, ready to attack should this be an elaborate ambush. 

"I want to know the name of the man I might end up working alongside. So, you've killed Jedi? I didn't even think that kind of thing was real." He sounds bored. 

"Yes. Don't you believe in the Force?" I'm curious, despite this man's disdainful manner. 

"No. Not really. The world runs on facts and what it can taste, see, hear, feel, and touch. It doesn't run on the "Force." " He regards me like a slightly amusing child. 

"Have some respect, General," I say menacingly. "I don't care about your rank. You will show respect for the power that I command." I stand up. "Let's get out of here. Do you have a ship?" 

"Yes. But I came separately. We will have to rendezvous at Starkiller base." He stands up stiffly, his coat swirling behind him. 

"I look forward to seeing how you can aid the cause of elimination of the Jedi." I say as I stand as well and dust the sand and debris off of my multi layered robes. 

"I hope that working with you will... Benefit the First Order." The General regards me coldly, his gaze cold enough to make carbonite look warm. 

That was the first time I met General Hux. Someone like him would not be fun to work with. He was so narrow minded. He truly believed that you could only believe in what you saw. It was obvious that he had never seen the power of the Force. Perhaps I could show him. I pitied him with the part of me not annoyed or angered by his haughty manner. 


End file.
